Pontifical Swiss Guard
The Pontifical Swiss Guard is a regiment formed by Mockingjay, originally named the 31e Régiment d'Infanterie de Ligne, they renamed to the PSG on August 24th, 2014. The regiment originally formed December 20th, 2013. History Founding and early history The 31e regiment was first formed as a reformation/continuation of the previous 31e, lead by Spark. Mockingjay and the 31e were a small but content regiment, but had bigger ambitions. After around 3 months, the 31e had a mutual merge with the 5th and (others) to form the 1st Foreign Legion. Merges and the 1stFL Still under the command of Mockingjay, and an old time friend of the 31e, Pickle. The 5th had been nearly deserted after most of their members left to join Chantakey's regiment, so it was either disband or continue on with another regiment. The 1stFL took the 5th's position in NWL and completed the first season of NANWL in 3rd last in League 1. The 1stFL continued humbly, until things began to fall apart when the 7yLG reformed, lead by Alexander. Many of the 5th members of the 1stFL left the regiment to return to their roots in the 7y. The 1stFL was crumbling and Mockingjay had decided to end it, Andee from the 3DM offered the 1stFL a merge, and the 1stFL accepted. Now under the new leadership of Andee, and Mockingjay with 3rd in command, the 1stFL was put to rest. Leadership under Andee The 3DM eventually renamed to the 35th Royal Sussex Regiment of Foot, and competed in the 2nd season of NWL, finishing 6th place in the 2nd League. Things had being going well with the 35th/3DM and the regiment had ran smoothly for the most part. Sometime in the summer of 2014, Andee and Fancypants decided to leave the 35th, and pursue a regiment of their own by the name of the Nr3, the regiment came back to full circle and the leadership was in Mockingjay's hands again. The New Order Now with Mockingjay in command of the 35th, things were starting to look a lot like the 31e again, with few of Andee's previous regimental members remaining, Mockingjay, Knight of St John, and Windflower decided to start new and ditch the name Andee had given the regiment. The regiment wanted something unique and historical, and so they went with the Pontifical Swiss Guard. The PSG participated in Season 3 of NANWL and finished 3rd in the 2nd League, playing stronger than they ever have before. Mockingjay's Departure Sometime during the 3rd season of NANWL, the leader Mockingjay grew increasingly tired of the game and leadership. He stepped down as Oberst of the regiment and left the reins to Windflower and Knight of St John. The regiment under new leadership continued to participate in NANWL finishing 3rd and 5th in the 4th and 5th seasons of NANWL. Windflower and St John Windflower and Knight of St John had new plans for the PSG, including introducing a more serious atmosphere in the regiment and maintaining stability. The PSG was lead by them for a year, and over the year the roster had almost completely changed. Only few members were left from the original 35th, and their community had changed and brought of a new era upon the PSG. On November 25, 2015, Windflower retired from the PSG as Kaplan. Disbanding On June 21, 2016, the PSG was disbanded by Knight of St John. KOSJ had become increasingly tired of the game and the community, and as he was busy with real life, he decided to put the PSG to rest. The PSG left on a good note finishing first in the 6th season of NANWL's League 2, racking up an undefeated record. However KOSJ wanted to keep the community together, and so a new regiment named the Silahtar Guard formed under the previous second in command of the PSG, NoThisIsPatrick. The PSG plans to reform when Bannerlord comes out. Notable Members Mockingjay Knight of St John Windflower Pickle Emo Celestia Maccle Deimos Nicodemus amiranger NoThisIsPatrick Damocles RedViper Lemon Yooper Bear Tizoc PepsiTheMexican Category:Regiments